Buying Memories
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Wizard Synopsis Yamagata must remember where he first met Manami before she falls victim to Gnome and falls into despair. Plot Since Manami went off the grid, with Koyomi unable to find her or Gnome while he takes the Smell Ring from a heartbroken Waijima as he was about to smash it, Haruto returns to Yamagata's manor where he learns that Yamagata knew Manami was playing him but felt there was a very good reason for her needing his money. After getting a call from Rinko that she got Manami's address from the Renaissance Gym, Haruto joins the cop and make their way to her house. As they draw near, they find Manami attacked by Gnome with Haruto driving the Phantom off and becoming Kamen Rider Wizard to fight him. However, Gnome escapes and Haruto returns to find Manami having run off as Rinko saw him ads for the house that appears in a childhood photograph of Manami. Catching up to Manami to give her back her photo, Haruto learns her intent is to buy back her childhood home to preserve it. Haruto tells her that he understands losing a family before he and Manami see her childhood home going up in flames as they find Gnome waiting inside for them. Using Water Style to take out the flames, Kamen Rider Wizard takes Manami outside and tells her to not to be consumed by her past and focus on the present before going after Gnome. As Manami realizes he is right, Wizard finds himself in a predicament with Gnome's burrowing fighting style before becoming Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style with the Big Ring to force the Phantom to the surface so he use the Smell Ring to overwhelm his senses. Wizard then finishes Gnome off with a Drill Strike Wizard kick. Soon after Manami thanks Haruto with the intent to turn herself in, Rinko arrives with Yamagata who is revealed to be buying the property so Manami can buy it from him once she served. Elsewhere, with four Phantoms killed off since Wizard's appearance, Phoenix takes Gnome's failure personal as he loses it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : *Manami Kawasaki's father: *Manami Kawasaki's mother: *Men Who come to the House: , Suit actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Gnome: Wizard Ring *'Rings used:' **Transformation: Flame, Water, Land **Magic: Smell, Driver On, Defend, Big, Kick Strike, Drill *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Water Style, Land Style Error *When preparing to do the Strike Wizard, Wizard's WizarDriver announces "Please" after "Saikō". Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 34, '' . *This episode marks Haruto's second time transforming into Wizard directly with another Style, rather than transforming into his primarily used Flame Style first. In this case, Water Style. **The final battle against Gnome is notable in that Wizard does not use Flame Style at any point during the fight. *This episode's title may be a reference to Gaia Memories from Kamen Rider W, as Gaia Memories were often purchased with money. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 2 features episodes 6-9: To a Beautiful Flower, Buying Memories, A New Magic Stone and Dragon's Cry. 10201618 59e9a33d8999a.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, DVD cover 10191841 59e873374fa53.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「思い出を買うために」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「思い出を買うために」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard